Dinner Time
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Our boys have some Dinner in the bunker. But who made this dinner? Find out here.


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_Just a spontaneous idea i got last night and I couldn't help but write this down.  
>I found this idea too funny.<em>

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it._

**_Dinner Time_******

When Sam and Dean entered the library that evening, which was located in their bunker, they were amazed when they saw the two plates of food that were on the table in front of them. On one of the plates was a Burger (apparently for Dean) and a salad on the other (for Sam), and next to the plates were two bottles of beer.

The two brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows and seemed to thought about who made this dinner for them.

The first person which came to their minds was Charlie, but where in everything in the world should she have heard that the Winchester brothers were now living in the middle of nowhere in a bunker?

Kevin also knew nothing about their bunker and he was still on Garth's houseboat and he was still trying to translate one half of the demons tablet and he would be busy for a while.

So there was only one person left...

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean."

The two brothers twitched almost simultaneously in fright, as the familiar voice reached their ears. They spun around and stood in front of Castiel, who looked at them as stoic as ever. But the excited and slightly nervous twinkle in his azure eyes spoke volumes and Dean could not help it and started to grin, as it probably made "click" in his head and he counted one and one together.

"You made this?" He asked and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when he saw how the angel blushed.

"Yes ... I thought you could use something to eat. Especially you Sam. You haven't eaten for days. And I would like to apologize to you...for everything I've done. It isn't much, I know. But it should be a start..."

As he spoke, Castiel avoided eye contact with the two, especially to Dean.

He remembered very well, how he had almost killed him. Naomi had forced him to kill his best friend...or at least she had tried it, but he had managed to fight against her powers. But what he had done to Dean that day he could not forgive himself and since then the hunter hadn't talked much to him. But who could blame him? He had every good reason for that...

Dean's gaze hardened for a few seconds, as the memories of past events came back to him, but he was trying to oust them.

What was done was done and he just wanted to forget it...

"This is very thoughtful of you Cas. Thank you," Sam said, who had noticed the dark look of his brother and quickly tried to lighten the situation. He also made the first step by seating himself at the table and looked at Dean to silently tell him to do the same.

Only moments later, the brothers and the angel sat together at the table.

Castiel watched the two of them as they were eyeing his food and he could feel how the nervousness spread in his stomach.

When Dean took the first bite of his burger, he thought he would explode with nervousness, but the happy expression on the face of the hunter which followed a few seconds later, made all nervousness disappear from Castiel's body. And when Sam looked happy as well, his lips curled into a small smile.

"That's damn good Cas!"

Sam rolled his eyes and kicked his brother's shin under the table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. That's rude."

Dean growled softly and he tried to kick his brother as well, but instead of his leg he kicked the table leg. Sam almost choked at his salad as he laughed when Dean growled in pain.

Cas rolled his eyes playfully as he watched the two.

If the two hunters were among themselves, they behaved more like two little kids rather than two grown men who had lived through so much suffering...

"It tastes really great Cas. Thank you for the effort. We appreciate that very much. And I think Dean does so as well judging by his look."

And Sam's words were true, because Dean looked like he would end up a little further in paradise with each bite.

Castiel felt a long-forgotten warmth in his heart.

Especially when Dean gave him a small smile.

For weeks, it was the first smile, which the hunter gave him.

He was afraid he would never see it again. After everything that had happened...

Dean reached for his beer, opened the bottle and took a swig.

Sam wanted to do the same, but stopped in his movement when he looked at the label of the bottle.

"Um, Cas? Where did you get that beer from?"

"I have found it in the fridge. Why do you ask?"

"...it is expired since three years..."

Dean stopped in his drinking immediately and his eyes widened in shock.

Only seconds after he snorted the beer all over the table, and Castiel could rescue himself to the side in the last second.

And Sam?

He threw his head back, laughing loudly and he had to hold onto the table, so that he would not tip off the chair when he saw the shocked look of his big brother.

"Stop laughing Sam! That's not funny!"

The result was that Sam laughed even more and even Castiel felt how a smile pulled at his lips and a fit of laughter dammed in his own belly, he tried to suppress. But Dean's shocked look and Sam's loud laughter didn't make the situation any better. Quite the contrary...

His lips curled up into a small smile against his will, which he tried to hide with his hand. Especially when Dean turned his head in his direction, his eyes squinted and he gave him a piercing look.

"Are you making fun of me as well?" he growled angry, but the angel knew that he was not serious at all.

The playful sparkle in his green eyes said something different…

His lips curled into a small grin and he pressed the other hand over his mouth, tried to keep his laughter to himself, but it was about to break out of him any second.

He could not verbally respond, so he just shook his head no. However, his reaction already said that he lied and the older hunter could see this too. Especially as his body began to shake with silent laughter.

"Of course you're making fun of me! Oh just wait! I can't get back at Sammy at the moment. But with you it's different!"

As soon as Dean jumped up from his chair and stood at his side, the angel could not watch and as he registered what was happening, it was already too late and Dean had taken him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles not very gently over his head as he gave him a noogie.

"Now you're trying to poison me? Oh just you wait Cas! Now you're going to get it! This is long overdue!"

"I didn't know it! I really didn't know it! I'm sorry!" Cas squealed.

Laughing Sam watched the two as they stumbled through the room.

Castiel squealed and laughed as he tried to free himself and to get the hand off of his head. Dean wore the meanest grin which Sam had seen in years on his face and if he wouldn't know any better, he would think Lucifer would be freed from the cage yet again and had taken possession of Dean's body in this moment.

But that wasn't possible because Lucifer was still trapped in Hell and Dean was just as normal as ever and Castiel just had to deal with the "Don't-mess-with-a-big-brother-side". And it would be long before Dean would stop; Sam could sing a song about that.

Therefore the young Winchester leaned back in his chair, after he had recovered from his laughing fit and watched the two of them as they stumbled through the room, laughing loudly.

The fact that Sam had lied and the beer was not expired, the young hunter kept to himself. He didn't want to end up in the same situation as Castiel was at this moment.

And he hoped that neither Dean nor Cas would learn of his lie.

He would never stand a chance against these two if they would team up against him…

**_The End_**


End file.
